


Motel Shenanigans

by thecrooktomyassasin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Post Legion of Doom, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: Sara and Leonard are forced to spend the night together at a motel...





	Motel Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to the CW network.

She should have seen it coming; really. It was easy to see that the auction was a set up and just as the whole place went up in flames Sara felt being pulled out of the building by the strong arms of none other than Leonard Snart. She and the crook had decided to volunteer to go undercover in an arm-dealer’s auction and of course someone really wanted the men dead. The host of the event, Jack Smith, was associated with Time Pirates and he supplied them with weapons of top quality that were stolen from military bases. But it looked like the military got to him before Sara’s knives or Leonard’s cold gun did. Both of them had fallen onto the ground as the bidders who survived rushed to their cars and fled the scene.

Sara lifted her eyes to look at Leonard; whose face was now covered in smoke and dirt, which somehow made his eyes seem that much brighter.

“What do we do?” Sara asked and prayed that her comm was not somehow damaged during the fire. The answer came almost immediately and the blonde felt relief course all over her body as she heard Rip’s usual stressed voice in her ear.

“From the looks of it, the place will be swamped with police and I wouldn’t recommend you sit there and be questioned; you can’t show them a 2017 ID in 1996.” Rip said and then Sara looked at the still on-going fire, even though she knew that no one that was inside could be saved. “I suggest you lay low and unless you want to walk two hours back to the ship… there’s a motel not very far from the warehouse. In the morning we will be there once the coast is clear and we will be on our way.”

“So blondie and Snart are gonna be bed buddies?” She heard Mick’s voice and then laughter in the distance but after something that sounded like Amaya shushing him, it stopped.

“Okay, sure.” Sara answered and heard Rip’s sigh of relief. He very well knew that the co-captain of the Waverider did not particularly enjoy taking orders from anyone. “We’ll meet you in the morning.”

“Guess we’ll be bed buddies after all.”

 

“Checking in?” The woman who was behind the front desk asked. She was about 25 years old; blonde hair in pigtails and bright green eyes set on Leonard as she chewed her bubble gum. Sara was throwing her a killer glare and moved closer to Leonard; clutching his hand tighter. Even though it was all a show to not get unwanted attention now that they had managed to scrub the smoke off of their faces, Sara really wanted to hold Leonard’s hand. She felt the steady beating on his heart through their touching wrists and at that moment it was a big comfort for her.

“Just one night.” Leonard answered and the young blonde smiled at him as she wrote something on her notebook.

“Names?”

“James Smith and Olivia Miller.” He stated with a grin and the woman’s cheeks reddened. Sara felt her blood boil at the sight of the two but Leonard soon took a step back. “And do you happen to have any rooms with single beds?”

“Unfortunately not.” She handed them a key and let her fingers brush against Leonard’s as she did. “Enjoy your stay and I’m _always_ at your service.”

“Thanks but we can manage it on our own.” Sara told her and basically dragged Leonard out of there.

After his extraction from 2014 and restoration of time, Leonard had returned to the team; memories from his time in the Legion torturing his mind. Sara didn’t press him to talk about the kiss on the Oculus; instead she helped him any way she could to come to terms with the things he did when Darhk had control of his mind. Now she was going to have to spend the rest of her night stuck in a motel with Leonard.

 

The room was small; like _very_ small. A king sized bed was taking up most of the space and across it was a small two-seat sofa. There was also a dressing table with a mirror next to the bed and a door that leaded to a bathroom with the basics and a small shower. One of them would have to sleep on that sofa and from the looks of it; neither of them would fit properly.

“Dibs on the bed.” Sara announced as she fell on her back on the bed and let out a sigh of relief as she felt her bones melt on the mattress. Leonard eyed her before walking over to the sofa and sitting down; realizing that he was never going to fit in the furniture. Nevertheless, he didn’t say anything and just took his coat off and then jacket; leaving him only with his shirt and pants.

“I’m going to take a shower.” Said the blonde as she stood up from the bed and started removing the knives from her dress; placing them on the bedside table. When she was done she turned her back to Leonard and pushed her hair to the side. “Unzip it?”

Leonard hesitated only a moment before he let his cool fingers trail the zipper down Sara’s scarred back until it reached its end; right in the end of her back. He felt his mouth go dry and his cheeks were blossoming with color and then Sara turned and flashed him a smile before walking over to the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Only when he heard the water running he was able to sit on the uncomfortable sofa and let out a breath he had been holding for _way_ too long. But then he started thinking about what Sara was doing just a thin wall away. She was until the spray of the shower; naked as water fell crystal clear on her skin and he could just get up and open the door… He could walk in there fully clothed and press her against the wall and whisper in her ear all the things he wanted to tell her since he returned… But he couldn’t… _shouldn’t_.

The door opened again a couple of minutes later and Sara walked out of the now steam-filled room, wrapped in a towel that reached her mid-thigh and Leonard really needed to stop himself from wondering if she actually wore anything underneath. So that called for a _very_ cold shower. Without a word, or another glance Leonard walked inside the bathroom and let the water wash away all the inappropriate thoughts he had about his teammate. By the time he walked out, Sara’s towel had been neatly folded on the bedside table and the blonde had crawled underneath the covers. She watched him closely as he moved to the couch wearing only his pants and leaving his chest exposed.

Sara knew about the scars from stories they had shared in the past but she had never actually seen them. And now finally she could say that she wished she had had a chance to hurt Lewis Snart much worse than he had hurt his children. Deep scars on his ribs and small burns that spoke of old cigarettes on his torso. She vaguely saw the lines on his wrists; barely visible but her throat tightened only in the thought of Leonard… _She cleared her throat_.

“You can sleep here if you want.” She stated and sat up a little and Leonard realized that she really didn’t have anything on; at least as a top. He grabbed his shirt and only with a moment of hesitation he threw it to her and she smirked. “Someone doesn’t want to be tempted…”

She passed the already buttoned shirt over her head and smoothed it a bit before lying back down and pulling the covers back on the empty right side of the bed. _A silent invitation._

Again, he found himself just staring at the blonde for a long moment until he finally gave up and unbuttoned his pants; not being really comfortable with sleeping wearing them. Sara gave him an appreciative stare that lingered until he finally joined her under the warm covers and turned to face her.

“Fate must really want us together since we always find ourselves in situations like this.” He said and Sara smiled up at him. Despite the awkwardness that should have been there, somehow… laying in that motel bed with Leonard felt nothing but natural.

“Sometimes fate has a way of pushing stubborn people together, Leonard.” Sara answered as she glanced at the clock on the bedside table; _1.54_ and she was exhausted. “You want lights on?”

“I prefer the dark.” He drawled as Sara reached for the switch and soon enough the only light came from the tiny gap of the bathroom door. They couldn’t see each other properly but the outline of Leonard’s jaw and face could be seen, as well as Sara’s bright blue eyes. “Makes things… _easier_.”

“Was this your plan so you can seduce me, Leonard?” She teased and he didn’t answer, so she took it as Leonard challenging her this time around. “Or is it easier to talk to me when you don’t see my face?”

“Sara…”

“Stop it. Stop with the _‘Sara’_ and that stupid distance you have been keeping from me ever since you came back. I’m sick and tired of walking on eggshells.”

He took a deep breath. He was trying to avoid _that_ particular conversation for way too long even though Sara and he had talked about every other subject.

“I might have been a bastard when I first came onboard but not even then I was close to being the monster that they made me.” He said and Sara heard the genuine hurt in his words. “I killed Amaya; Sara I killed Mick. I used to be heartless but not at that extent. I would have never hurt Mick or… _anyone_ I cared about. I would have threatened to kill you.”

“It wasn’t you.” Sara told him as her hand slowly reached for his and her slender fingers tangled with his. He felt a peculiar sense of bliss with Sara’s skin against his; a strange comfort with that simple touch of skin. “Anything that Cold did has _nothing_ to do with Leonard Snart and the man that you have become.”

“Maybe Darhk didn’t need to blur the lines that much for me. Maybe he just blocked my memories and let the old me do his handy work…” He trailed off and Sara squeezed his hand tighter.

“Barry told me when we met… that you were a bit of a pain in the ass back then, but I know that the mayhem you caused in Central and how you messed with Barry is nothing like what _Cold_ did with the Legion.” She felt Leonard squeeze back in her hand before he suddenly pulled it back and stood up from the bed. “Leonard what are you-”

 “I just need some air.” He announced and before she knew it the man had pulled on his pants and walked straight out of the room in the chilly night. Thankfully it was early June so she wouldn’t worry about Leonard falling sick because he spent his entire night shirtless on the parking lot of a motel. Less than a minute later, all of Sara’s self-control had disappeared and she was marching out of the room and straight out the chilly night.

Leonard was leaning against a pillar; head leaning back against it and eyes shut. Sara began walking towards him but at some point Leonard somehow heard her and his eyes opened; setting immediately on her.

He watched as the fearless assassin now resembled a scared woman more than anything else; wearing his shirt and tugging one sleeve as she balanced on her heels.

“Come back inside Leonard.” She said and started to walk closer to the man. Her right hand was slowly lifting; she itched to touch him, to hold him and tell him that it was going to be okay. Because after all they had been through they were there. They were safe and they were themselves and they were together. So what was even stopping them from-

And then he was kissing her; hands tangled in her hair as his own snaked around his waist. He pulled her close; telling her with his mouth what he couldn’t say out loud. He pinned her against one of the pillars and his lips were almost brutal in hers; trying to somehow show her how much he had missed her even though they had reunited a while ago. Sara whimpered against him; but soon they were turned into moans as he slid his hands to cup her where had been wanting to since the first day he met her. His hungry mouth started pressing open-mouthed kisses to her neck as Sara’s hand tried to get him to come closer to her; more and more because his chest was exposed and she hadn’t wore almost anything under his shirt and she just missed him _so fucking much_. A large palm found its way through the shirt and Sara almost cried out at the coolness of his palms against her heated flesh.

“Inside; _now_. I don’t want to have to explain why we were having sex in a parking lot.” She mumbled against his mouth and Leonard let out a groan but didn’t make a move to let her go.  Instead he pressed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

“Oh, so this is where this is all going?” He asked with the most teasing tone he could use and Sara leaned forward and let her hands drag from the bottom of his stomach and wrap around his neck.

“If you are game that is.” The blonde asked and Leonard smirked. His eyes lingered on the bit of exposed cleavage; the blonde hair that were flowing free on her shoulders and her blue eyes that were mostly blackened with need that matched his own.

“I’m game… _So game._ ” He let go of Sara and turned towards their room; smiling at her disappointed sigh. Leonard felt her following him and once she was inside the room she closed the door behind her.

“Leonard?” She asked and he immediately turned as he relished the sight of her; disheveled with her cheeks reddened and lips swollen from his kisses.

He had thought about it. Hell he had been thinking about it since St. Roch; how she would feel against him, how that bad-ass assassin would be like sated next to his own body. But as he came to know her better these fantasies of him began to change; he began to imagine less of the physical connection they could share and more of… He thought of Sara’s blonde hair sprawled on his chest as she slept soundly on him after a very tiring night together. He imagined her voice whispering in his ear that the second round was totally worth it before dozing off to sleep on top of him.

But no fantasy was as good as Sara in front of him in that small motel room; waiting for him to come to her. So he smirked and did just that. The woman let out a squeal as Leonard cupped the back of her head and pulled her in for a knee-weakening kiss.

“ _Bed_.” She groaned against his mouth and Leonard chuckled but complied with the woman’s will. The smirk on his lips grew as he let his hands go underneath the thin material of the shirt and slide down her stomach and then- “Oh my God…”

“Looks like someone is impatient…” He breathed against her ear as goosebumps started to appear down her arms.

“Now it’s not the time for teasing, Len.” She whimpered; _actually whimpered_ , and Leonard was quick to act as he slipped one finger inside of her and Sara’s back arched at the utter bliss of Leonard’s touch. “Yes, that’s more like it.”

He pulled her with him towards the bed and as he fell back against the mattress flat on his back; earning an appreciative hum from Sara who was quick to stand up with her knees in each side of Leonard’s hips. She let her palm caress the man from his collarbone down to lower abdomen and soon her lips replaced her hands as she placed small kisses and nibbled her way down to the buttons of his pants. His body was exactly as she had imagined; all lean muscle and tight skin, and his skin was almost ice-cold before she managed to heat things up. She saw the scars but didn’t linger on them; they were a part of Leonard and they were something that made him… _him_.

“I have missed you… I have longed for you so long, Leonard.” She lowered herself until her lips grazed his ear. “Any person I kissed afterwards isn’t a match for you… I want _only_ you…”

He let out a growl as he felt Sara’s fingers graze his growing erection while she unzipped his pants and helped him throw them out of the bed. She gave him another of these smiles before she cupped his face and pulled him in for a searing kiss.

“Enough with all of the teasing.” Leonard murmured as his hands slid upwards from her hips and in the buttons of his shirt; slowly popping each of them and revealing more of Sara’s bare and beautiful skin.

By the time he threw the garment off of her, Sara had been taking sharp breaths. She craved him for _so_ long and she _finally_ had him. After everything, Leonard had returned and now she could show him just how much she wanted that future with him.

“You wanna do something or should I?” Smiling, Leonard reached for her panties and took them off to join the rest of their clothes. _“Finally, Len.”_

And then she sunk into him and that’s all she needed, all she wanted. His body molding perfectly with hers as she was now joined with the man she adored. Placing her hands on the headboard Sara started to move; in a slow and torturous manner at first but Leonard’s grip on her leaded her to a fast and hard pace which had both of them unable to contain their moans.

“Sara-.” He tried to say but he realized that the heat of her around him was stopping him from even talking.

“Shh Len.” She told him as she finally surrendered herself to him and let Leonard take control; flipping them over. “Just fu-.”

She didn’t get to finish because Leonard had done something with his tongue and then his fingers; something that had her screaming out her release almost painfully. Sara let her nails leave long scratches down Leonard’s back, as she tried not to linger on the old scars that were there because she knew that it would be a total buzz kill to start comparing scars at that particular moment.

Less than a minute later she felt Leonard reach his own peak and then releasing himself with a gaping shout. Sara gave him another kiss; a silent thank you as he climbed off of her and lied on his back on the bed.

“That was…”

“Worth repeating.”

He gave her a sly smile.

“Many, _many_ times.”


End file.
